I Love You Too
by AmazinglyCool11
Summary: Mordecai is in the hospital after getting shot and Rigby has to cope with it and deal with his feelings. Morby [COMPLETE]


He stared into those beautiful ocean blue eyes, which were now closed, wondering why him. He wish he was there to save him. He would have jumped into front of that man and got himself shot instead. But he didn't. He just stood there in complete shock. To scared to move. Then in the blink of an eye he heard a gun shot and that was it before he saw him fall, bleeding. He ran over to the blue man and wrapped his arms around him screaming 'Please don't leave me!'.

Now he is at the hospital wondering if he was going to be okay. The doctor said he lost a lot of blood and the bullet went right next to his heart, it barely hit it, but it did. When he heard the news he broke down in tears. He didn't want to live in this world if the blue man wasen't there to protect him. He looked down trying to forget the memory and tried to think of happier things like his friend is going to be okay. He wished he would be okay. He looked back up to see them still closed. He looked back down, tears in the rims of his eyes. He couldn't hold them in so he let them out.

"R-Rigby!?" He heard the faint sound of a voice. He thought he was just hearing things, but once he looked up he saw those beautiful blue eyes staring back at his brownish-gold ones. He instantly lit up and opened his mouth and tried to speak but nothing came out. He was to happy. He waited to hear that voice for over 8 hours and know he finally did.

"Rigby, why are you crying?" There is was again. That beautiful voice that Rigby couldn't live without hearing. He loved that deep voice. He sounded like an angel. To Rigby at least.

"I was just crying because... never mind that, I'm glad your okay." Rigby smiled but the tears were still in his eyes. Mordecai face of confusion brought that frown back to Rigby's face. "What's wrong?"

"Where am I?" Mordecai asked quietly and making it sound as if it was hard to speak.

"The hospital." Rigby almost cried again at those words that he dared speak of. "You-You were shot by a man because he asked you for some money but you said no and he brought out a gun and I-I just froze up, I couldn't move, I couldn't step in front of you to block that bullet. He sot you and you fell and the ambulance came and took you here. I was told that you would wake up but-but you may not live." That brought him back to tears. He cried in his little furry hands while Mordecai watched sadly taking in every word.

"Oh. I'm sorry Rigby. I would've rather have it been me then you. Your small so you would have died instantly. But I have some time." Mordecai tried making the raccoon feel better but those words would have brought him to tears. But he needed to act like a man right now.

"It's not your fault dude. You did the right thing. You said no to giving him the money. B-But you still got shot." He said regretfully. He just wished it was him instead. Mordecai stayed silent for a while pondering on what to say to make him feel better. He remembered back at that party when they were outside talking and staying away from the crowd, and Rigby said he loved him. Of course Mordecai thought as a friend, but no, Rigby meant as more then friends. Mordecai was silent and that hurt Rigby. They stopped talking for a few days after Mordecai said he didn't like him like that. But after a while he thought about it and he wanted to get something for Rigby to tell him he loved him back. But that backfired when he got shot.

"Hey Rigby." He whispered.

"Yea dude." Rigby stopped crying and looked up.

"I love you too." He smiled and those blue eyes sparkled. Rigby was shocked and his heart was thumping really fast.

"Really?"

"Yea dude." Rigby stood up and climbed on top of the bed and stradled Mordecai's lap and being careful of the wires. Mordecai lifted Rigby's chin with a finger and kissed him gently and slowly. Rigby arms drooped around Mordecai's neck while Mordecai's hands rested on Rigby's waist. Their lips moving together perfectly. They stayed like that, never wanting it to end. But they needed air and backed away. Rigby took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He looked at Mordecai's eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." Rigby smiled.

"Dude, that's so cheesy, but I love it." Mordecai pecked him on the cheek. "Your eyes are beautiful too."

The doctor came in and Rigby quickly got off Mordeai's lap. The doctor checked the wires, the information on the screen and took some tests. He wrote a little on his clipboard and looked directly at Mordecai with a shocked face.

"Looks like I was wrong. It says here by these tests we've taken on you, you will be living and healthy from now on." The doctor said smiling. Rigby lit up like a Christmas tree while Mordecai was sitting there mouth hanging open then after some time he smiled. The doctor unhooked the wires and let Mordecai change out of his hospital robe.

"Mordecai, I'm so happy. You don't even know it." Rigby jumped on Mordecai as soon as he changed and kissed him hard. Mordecai fell into the kiss loving every second of it. Rigby backed away but stayed on Mordecai.

"I love you so much Mordecai. I don't want to lose you ever again."

"I love you too Rigby." And with that they headed home with smiles on their faces and their hearts whole.


End file.
